


Subby

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Rope Bondage, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: For Ray, Philip tries to get rough.





	Subby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It looks too tight, and the fraying rope is too coarse to cut into anyone’s bare skin, but when he tries to shove it back over Ray’s sleeves, instead of his poor wrists, Ray mutters, “Leave it.” Philip sighs, accepting that, and Ray suggests, “Tighter.”

Philip doesn’t have it in him to follow that order. He steps back, leaving it all where it lies—Ray bound to an old rickety chair in the back of the warehouse. His legs are tied to its legs, his arms to the armrests, his middle to the back. It looks strange—_wrong_—to Philip, but Ray examines Philip’s handiwork with a flicker of approval in his eyes. Even seeing the thick ropes cut across Ray’s sculpted chest, sucking his clothes tight against his body, doesn’t ease Philip’s reservations. He fidgets and admits, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Ray’s head snaps up, and he instantly crows, “No, no, you’re doing great.” His voice is raspy, reassuring—somehow, that centers Philip. He licks his lips and reminds himself that this isn’t anything like what happened to him when he was captured. This is fully consensual. Ray _asked_ for this, and Philip’s not going to hurt him. _Ever_.

For the sake of satisfying Ray, Philip asks, “What now?”

Ray shrugs as best he can in his bondage. His weathered face is so rugged sometimes—he looks like he’s seen it all and knows exactly what he’s talking about, even though Philip’s sure he’s had it way rougher himself. Ray has way more confidence. He tells Philip like it’s simple, “Go dom.” Philip has no idea what that means. “Do what you want.”

Philip licks his cracked lips again. He wants to have a happy, healthy, loving relationship fully sanctioned by the Director, knowing he’s done his work and the future’s saved. He also wants Ray to _actually_ stop smoking and cut back his carbon footprint. But that’s probably not what Ray means. Philip takes a tentative step forward, then leans down to gently cup Ray’s face. The stubble tickles his palms. He closes the distance and kisses Ray tenderly, gently, the way he likes it most. Ray indulges him.

When they part, Ray grunts, “That was nice... _not_ dommy.”

Philip rolls his eyes. He reiterates, “I don’t know how to do that.”

“Hit me.”

Philip’s face scrunches up, and he automatically says, “No.”

Ray whines, “_Come on_.”

With an aggravated breath, Philip dives in and tries it harder, as fierce as he can manage—he really does _try_ to tap into those broiling hormones that bubble up whenever anyone’s nice to him for more than five seconds. He tries to think about the high he gets off Ray’s cheap cologne and the way he burns for _sex_ in the middle of the night. He pushes his tongue into Ray’s mouth, awkward with it but trying not to think about it. He runs his fingers back through Ray’s short hair, even nipping at Ray’s bottom lip with his teeth—when Ray lets out a ragged moan, Philip bites harder and makes a fist in what little he can grab at the back of Ray’s head. He tugs it sharply, trying to tilt Ray to the side so he can get a deeper angle, but he accidentally pulls too hard, and Ray cries out in pain. 

Philip instantly jerks back. He mutters, “Shit, I’m sorry—”

“No, no,” Ray groans, “That was great—do it more.”

Philip... _so_ doesn’t get it.

But he does get Ray’s moans. He gets the heat under Ray’s skin and the fervent way Ray kisses him back, the subtle tremor in Ray’s body as he strains to touch Philip in return. When Philip’s let that interest fog him over enough, he murmurs, “Okay,” and tries again.


End file.
